1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer frame assembly, and more particularly to a computer frame assembly enabling a user to easily and readily separate a case from a base.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, normally, the heart of a desktop computer is protected in a frame assembly including a frame (4) having a CD ROM and a plurality of operational hardware mounted thereon, a substantially three-sided or U-shaped case (5) threadedly connected to the frame (4) and a base (6) securely connected to the frame (4) and having a plurality of ports mounted thereon for receiving cartridges therein.
As the duration and the number of operations for using the computer increase, the likelihood of the computer malfunctioning also increases. In order to proceed with the maintenance of the computer, the operator has to separate the case (5) from the frame (4). However, due to the shape of the case (5), with an open side, the case (5) is easily deformed (it becomes overly expanded) when it is separated from the frame (4). Therefore, during reassembly, the operator not only needs to maintain the expanded/deformed case (5) in shape, but also align the respective fastening holes of the case (5) to the frame (4) so that fasteners such as screws can securely connect the case (5) to the frame (4) together. This process wastes time and is labor intensive.
It is noted from the above description that an improvement to the current computer frame assembly is needed.
The present invention provides an improved computer frame assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.